An MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) having a plurality of image processing functions, such as a printer and scanner, is conventionally known. One type of MFP can connect to a PC or an external memory by using USB, and can perform reading and writing to the memory (to be referred to as a USB memory hereinafter) connected by USB from an operation unit of the MFP or from the PC (USB-PC) connected by USB. This makes it possible to, e.g., store an image read by a scanner into the USB memory, store data received from the USB-PC into the USB memory, print an image stored in the USB memory by the MFP, and read out data from the USB memory and transfer the readout data to the PC. An MFP having a network I/F is also known, and this MFP can be operated as a network printer and a network scanner (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-114769).
In the conventional MFP, however, the USB-PC alone can access the USB memory, and no PC on the network can access the USB memory.